User talk:Dream Focus
Main Page Not every wiki has the mainpage called "Main Page" infact, many dont. See Main page article on Wikia Help. If you would like move the mainpage back to main page (something i would suggest against doing, it makes it harder to find the wiki), you can request to adopt this wiki, and do the proper method for moving the current mainpage to the new name, PLEASE stop just copying the CONTENTS of the page to the new name, you are not keeping all the edit history when doing that, and there are other settings that need changed also. --Uberfuzzy 00:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) NOSurrender Um i still dont understand how to use the wiki talk thingy hahahahaha ^^ ' and about that whole Reika thing, my apoligies on that. its been a long time since I read it cuz gantz takes forever to release new manga chapters. N0Surrender You just used it. And mistakes are fine. I have trouble starting articles, so I prefer someone else do it, and then I can figure out what to add and modify. Your contributions are appreciated. Remember, the Discussion thing you click on, will be a different Discussion page each time. Each article has its own Discussion page attached to it. And after you write something on a discussion page, click the ~ symbol four times to sign your name. Dream Focus 22:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Gootchaaa ;) 02:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dreamy, For the Weapons and Targets, do you think they should have their own pages? I mean...its not really a waste of paes since there is only 46 articles so far...it'll expand it more and give us something to pluuus!! I got lots of piccies for them and that advanced gantz suit in color hhehehhe. So is it alright If I go for it?N0Surrender 03:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :The Gantz_Targets have their own page already. Just no one added any pictures or other information about them yet. I think the weapons and equipment go together, since there isn't that much. Also, the advanced suit has a weapon built in, the palm blaster, so where would you stick it? And would the mech be on the weapons page, or the equipment? Best to have weapons and equipment together I think. Dream Focus 14:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) For each Target should have their own page, I mean....It could fill the page up pretty well with details of their appearance, how the team fought them and their special abilities. I know thw Nurhiyohn or w/e its called will fill a page up. 18:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Gantz adds 8 each mission, from the number that survived previously theory *At the first mission, there are 10 hunters, two of which(Nishi and Butter Dog) were there previously. So that's 8 new members. *In mission 2, there were 13 people total, including 5 that were there before. Once more, than means 8 new members. *In mission 3 there are 15 people at the start. That includes 6 that were there before, and would've included 7 had Gantz not killed the biker punk between missions. Seven survived before, and if you had 8 new ones, that'd be 15. Since one of these seven got killed, Gantz added someone else to take their place. Then Kurono pisses off Gantz, and gets sent in alone. After that, Izumi and Kurono, both return to the room, with 8 new people which survive. But there were others added in addition to that do to his massacre. These people were brought in by an invent other than the normal means Gantz does it, so doesn't disprove that he is set to bring in 8 additional members to the number that previously survived. *In the ring mission, they had 9 people from before, so got only 6 new ones, no one ever brought over past that point, by the normal means(not counting when they were someone was touching them, or in the massacre event). How many were brought over for Oni missions? I need to go count. On the Osaka team mission, it happened so suddenly, Gantz didn't have time to bring over new people, or perhaps since he had 10 that survived before hand, he figured that was enough. Dream Focus 03:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) new users Looks like we got two more users editting this place, but watch out for PeobeHume, she or he has more spelling mistakes than I do. Between you and me Dream I don't want these new users erasing all I edited.N0Surrender 00:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see them too much erasing. Its good to have more people participating. What is your opinion on which picture of Kishimoto and Reika to use? Dude, I don't know if your a female or male, buut...use the one showing more skin. One of Gantz's themes is Sexxy big breasted women and i loove it. ;D N0Surrender 03:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Also, on one last note, I hate when those two bastards changed it, cuz originally it was you and I doing this entire Wiki which is fine but I don't want some noobie changing those piccies of Reika and Kishimoto. Leave it like it is because there is no damn problem. Go with the one you want and if one of those noobies change it then undo it. I'll help ya out. N0Surrender 03:32, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I thought the second one was just an awful picture of her. And Kishimoto's image was changed as well. I need more opinions. Which do you think is best? Might even find a better picture of Reika in her Gantz suit. Dream Focus 01:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Current storyline Did you remove that current storyline thing i put up?N0Surrender 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::No. I moved it to the bottom. You can't have the current storyline, before the plot explaining the series. Just seemed out of order. Scroll down, its still there. Dream Focus 09:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Character names in the 1st Volume You remember that old cancer patient? Do you know what his name was? I don't his or that blonde guy. --Imgantz2 16:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Their names are both listed at http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission as well as other information, such as how many points everyone got, what they used it for, and who died where. Every character ever on the missions shown is listed there. Dream Focus 17:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Pathetic Thats your title, deleting useful information anyone else adds then claiming it as your own. You pages are also poorly written. You're pathetic :Can you give an example? No one owns the wikia, anyone able to add to it like the regular wikipedia. There is a tag up front saying the original was at the wikipedia, before it got deleted, I preserving the information by bringing it over here, and then letting it grow many times larger than it was. Dream Focus 14:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =other updates= gantz revived a copy of kurono for Reika and the Gantz chapter 297 page 16 for the vampires. Gantz chapter 297 page 8Darthwin 14:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I know. I added it to the end of List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission. You aren't allowed to link to places that host illegal copies of manga, so I remove the link, and just left the page number references. That's for getting involved and contributing though. The more editors, the better. Dream Focus 17:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message The welcome tool will automatically sign the name of the last sysop, wikia staff, or wikia helper who made an edit. If you want it to always sign welcomes from you, you can change the default behavior. Check out help:Welcome tool for the options. -- Wendy (talk) 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I saw your message on Help.wikia about the welcome tool default. I'm glad that you set it to @sysop, so that it works the way you want it to here. As Wendy said, the @latest setting gives a welcome from the most recent admin, staff or helper -- it's not any random person that comes by, but it does sign with a staff member if they come to your wiki. That's set as the default because there are some wikis where the admins have all left a while ago -- if it was always set to have the admin welcome, then people could get welcomed by someone who hasn't been around for a year. But for active wikis, yeah, @sysop is better! :Anyway, let me know if you have any more questions about it. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 16:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) To Dream_Focus Do you think you can check on the pages ive done to see if its adequate? :Good work BloodzDog. You found some pictures to upload. One picture of the common Oni attacking some Gantz hunters, that a perfect shot since he sums up what was going on, and then you have a picture of their main boss as well. Good picture of the Ring alien also. Dream Focus 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Heey there buddy Long time no see, since March I think? I've been off reading other manga, etc... ya know how it is. Anyways i will be contributing from now on til October hits Soo let me know on anything that needs work. was thinking about giving the weapons their own page of info, to gives more articles on this wiki, Ya know. N0Surrender 01:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If you can suggest any manga is good at Gantz, I'd appreciate it. Gantz isn't going to have a new issue for awhile, they releasing just the Gantz/Minus novels. Someone added some pictures recently of the various aliens on their mission page. I think the most recent revelations haven't been added in yet, that guy in Germany messing with everyone's head, claiming everything was a game for their amusement. Dream Focus 02:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Tae Kojima page Somethings wrong with the Tae Kojima page and it wont let me fix it. Whoever edited it messed it up. ^BloodzDog :The noinclude tag was added for whatever reason. Not sure. The Wikia use to stick those automatically everywhere. I fixed it by removing that, and then Googled, finding it in other articles and removing it also. I previously had erased it when it appeared and caused a problem. You should've been able to edit it though. Just look for the noinclude part, and erase that.Dream Focus 12:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gantz/Minus Seriously, I think we should have more info about the prequel to Gantz. It wouldn't be bad to know what happened with Nishi and why did he called for his mother just before he died during the Tanaka Mission and of course more info about Izumi. Selemanecu 21:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If someone finished translating the Gantz Manual, or the Gantz Minus series into English, I'm sure that information would be added. As it is now, you'd have to find someone who spoke Japanese to tell you what was going on. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Gantz Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 02:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Those interested in Gantz might be interested in other manga and anime as well. I'll add the link. As for the "From Gantz Wiki" thing, I honestly never noticed it until now. If someone is copying pages of content from here, as they do the regular Wikipedia, its good to have it there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Edits We tend to be going at this editing thing together :D :Remember to sign your post please. And yeah, I'm always active here and on my other wikis, checking them all each day. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yeah thanks for the edit on the abridged series page, I wanted to put it in and I rambled and I didn't know how to fix it XD (LiancoZ 08:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC)) :That's how the Wiki works. Everyone adding and editing things until it sounds right. I'm glad you mentioned he had an update. Part two of it was very funny. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi i just want to say i like the idea of a Gantz wiki and i can get some infos but can you take a lock at my posts because my englisch is not the best? :Look, not lock, and English, not englisch. And yeah, I always check on what new users are doing. Glad to have more people around. And don't worry about minor mistakes. I normally only notice because Firefox has an automatic spellchecker that points them out to me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC)